


AngelFace

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, M/M, Online Dating, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong sticks his nose into Junsu's dating life. Again.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junsu (JYJ), Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun





	1. The Picture

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“You did what?”

Jaejoong winced at the screech. “Dude, calm down. It’s not a big deal.”

“You put my picture on a dating site!” Junsu said. His usually pale, perfect skin was bright red with anger. “You set up an account under my name! You put in my description that I was looking for a good, slutty time!”

“You need a date!”

“I don’t need your damn help to get a damn date!”

Jaejoong’s phone vibrated, and he pulled it out, ignoring his best friend. He smiled widely. “And look, someone replied. _Hey, you’re pretty cute. I can see my cock between those lips_.”

“Oh my god, I HATE YOU!”

“Well, you’re definitely not going to reply to that one. Ooh another one. _I’d like to see what you look like covered in my--_ Yeah, nope. Delete. Dude, these guys are perverts.”

Junsu put his face in his hands in utter embarrassment. He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to eat until I’m fat and you can’t take pictures of me for your art class and then post them on gay dating sites.”

“I’m sure fat people have dating sites too.”

“Oh my god, shut up!” Junsu slammed the fridge and headed for his room.

“Wait, oh god, this one is good, Su-ah. Listen. _Hey. God, you’re adorable. I saw your picture and actually squeed a little. My name is Yunho, here’s a link to my pic. Reply to me, please, even if it’s just to reject me._ Oh my god, Junsu, he is smokin’ hot.”

“I don’t care.”

“But look at his picture.”

“No! I don’t care. Delete my profile.”

Jaejoong pouted as Junsu slammed his bedroom door. With an evil little smirk, Jaejoong replied to Yunho’s message. _Hey, you’re gorgeous. I saw your picture and actually moaned a little. Here’s my msn. I’m online right now, so if you’re there … Can’t wait!_

\---  
Junsu fumed, pillow clutched to his chest. He knew that Jaejoong meant well. But just because they’d been friends since they were five years old didn’t mean he could butt into his life.

Well, to be honest, Jaejoong had been butting into his life since they were five years old.

He sighed. Jaejoong had gotten an A on the portrait he’d taken of Junsu. That was all it was supposed to be for.

Across the room, his computer beeped. He had a new instant message. It was probably just Jaejoong apologizing.

After the second beep, Junsu rose with a resigned sigh. He spun his office chair to the desk and sat down. He jiggled the mouse and his computer came to life. Instead of a message from Jaejoong, he saw the message from someone wanting to add him.

**Jung_Yunho** _has requested to add you._

Jung Yunho?

Junsu tried to remember if that was the name of someone in choir or in one of his music classes.

Wait—

“Oh my god, Jaejoong I hate you!” Junsu shouted.

“Don’t be a pussy,” Jaejoong’s voice said through the door. “I already told him as you that you wanted to talk to him.”

Junsu face palmed again. With a reluctant groan, he accepted the friend request. He immediately sent the man a message.

 _AngelFace_ = I just want you to know that I in no way had anything to do with that profile or the picture or telling you that I wanted to talk to you  
_AngelFace_ = it was all my best friend Jaejoong’s fault  
_AngelFace_ = excuse me, my ex best friend

 _Rhythm &Music_ = oh …

 _AngelFace_ = and I am so fucking mad at him right now  
_AngelFace_ = that picture was a for a school project, not to whore me out to horny perverted bastards  
_AngelFace_ = no offense

 _Rhythm &Music_ = sorry, then, I’ll just go away

 _AngelFace_ = you know what? No, I do hope you take offense  
_AngelFace_ = wait, your user name, you like music?

 _Rhythm &Music_ = yeah, I always have  
_Rhythm &Music_ = I’ve been dancing since I was eight, and I’ve been singing since I could talk

Junsu’s mouth dropped open, and he stopped, for just a moment and then replied.

 _AngelFace_ = wow, me too!  
_AngelFace_ = I’m in the choir and I love playing the piano  
_AngelFace_ = when I was ten, I decided I wanted to be cool, and my mom let me take hip hop dance classes

 _Rhythm &Music_ = I love the piano. I never had the motivation to really play though, so I stuck to dancing  
_Rhythm &Music_ = KKKKK there’s something about dancing, it just … I lose myself in it.  
_Rhythm &Music_ = I become someone else

 _AngelFace_ = That’s how I am with singing.  
_AngelFace_ = sometimes, it’s like …  
_AngelFace_ = sort of like, an out of body thing, where you’re looking at yourself and I know I’m singing, but I’m looking down on this stranger that is singing

 _Rhythm &Music_ = exactly

Junsu smiled.

 _Rhythm &Music_ = so sorry about the whole best friend setting you up thing  
_Rhythm &Music_ = it was good talking to you, even for a moment

“Wait,” Junsu said, almost panicked, and then typed the same thing.

 _AngelFace_ = my best friend is a meddling super bitch, but sometimes he does something right.  
_AngelFace_ = meet me for coffee?

 _Rhythm &Music_ = lol sure, when and where

 _AngelFace_ = I have class at ten, so nine? Eight thirty?  
_AngelFace_ = do you live by the college campus? There’s the Melody & Harmony Café right off the subway line

 _Rhythm &Music_ = that’s my favorite place! I’m always there in morning!

 _AngelFace_ = that’s perfect  
_AngelFace_ = so perfect it’s scary  
_AngelFace_ = you’re not really a serial killer, are you?

 _Rhythm &Music_ = nope, I have been known to cause heart attacks and nosebleeds, because my dancing skillzzzzzzz

Junsu burst out laughing.

 _AngelFace_ = KKKKKKK :D  
_AngelFace_ = okay, so tomorrow at 8:30?

 _Rhythm &Mucis_ = I can’t wait

They exchanged phone numbers just in case one of them had an emergency, and then Yunho said he had to get back to working on a paper.

Junsu leaned back in his chair for a moment and then smiled widely. If this worked out with Yunho, maybe Junsu would give Jaejoong a break. Buy him something pretty the next time they went to the mall. Until then, Junsu stayed in his room and let Jaejoong stew, ignoring his knocks and pleadings through the door.

\--

Junsu stepped off the tram line at exactly 8:26, with Jaejoong right behind him.

Jaejoong had insisted on going with, just in case Yunho was a serial killer or a freak or something.

But Junsu knew it had more to do with that man behind the counter at _Melody & Harmony_ than any concern for his well being. Park Yoochun was the manager and the flirting between the two of them was downright nauseating some days.

Junsu immediately spotted Yunho.

The man was reading a paper, so it gave Junsu a moment to note his broad shoulders, well styled light brown hair, and strong arms molded into a tight black t-shirt, and jeans, and boots, and god, Junsu hoped he was tall. He looked familiar, so Junsu had a feeling he’d seen Yunho around campus.

Dark, chocolate eyes lifted, and Junsu’s breath caught at the smile stretching Yunho’s lips. He smiled back, the world blurred at the edges.

“He’s not that good looking,” Jaejoong muttered at him.

Junsu turned and scowled at him, shoving his elbow into his ribs. “He’s gorgeous, shut up.”

“Aw, Joongie, are you eyeing someone else?”

Jaejoong turned a full watt smile to the latte boy and said, “How dare you accuse me of such a thing? I only have eyes for your pretty smile, Chunnie?”

Yoochun smiled, dimples in his cheeks. He was really gorgeous, his long hair tied in a queue at his neck. He had on a t-shirt under the red apron, and his jeans were littered with prefabricated holes.

Junsu rolled his eyes. “When you two get done flirting, Yoochun, make me a vanilla latte, please.” He smiled and batted his eyelashes. “Unless you want something pretty.”

Yoochun smiled. “Sorry, Su-ah, but Jaejoong has you beat in the pretty department. The only thing prettier than your angel face is the image of Jaejoong naked and waiting in bed for me.”

“Just pray it’s not the day after he’s stayed up all night writing a paper and he’s doing nothing more than oozing caffeine from his pores.”

Yoochun took Jaejoong’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Don’t worry, my darling. I’m not going to listen to him. You’d be beautiful in any situation.”

“Ugh, you two make me sick. When are you just going to fuck each other?”

“Now?” Jaejoong said.

“Can’t, babe, have to make Junsu his latte.”

“I hate you, Su-ah.”

“God, whatever.” Junsu left the pair and smiled again when he met Yunho’s eyes. As he came closer, Yunho stood up to greet him and Junsu’s head went light again. He was definitely tall.

“Hi,” Junsu said, smiling widely.

“Hi,” Yunho replied. “Just as adorable as your picture.”

Junsu laughed. “Thanks. I can’t say I’m disappointed in you either.”

“Good to hear.”

“What are you studying?” Junsu asked, pointing to the book and papers on the table.

Yunho hastily cleared it away and into his backpack. “My family are all lawyers, and well, I guess I am too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m majoring in business right now, but I’m off to law school eventually. What about you?”

“Music with an emphasis in composing.”

“Lucky. I wish I could do the same. But I’m the big brother, you know.”

“Yeah, sometimes I feel bad for my brother, but he says he likes Finance. It makes my head spin.”

Yoochun came over to the table. “Your latte, Su-ah, that Jaejoong paid for, hoping you’ll forgive him for whatever he’s done this time.”

“He didn’t tell you?”

“No.”

Junsu smiled. “This is what he did,” he said, pointing to Yunho.

“He set you up with one of the hottest guys on campus and you’re mad at him?”

“Go ask him how he set me up with him. I’m busy.”

Yoochun gave him a confused look and then walked back to Jaejoong, shaking his head.

“So are they dating?” Yunho asked, watching the two of them smile at each other.

“I don’t know,” Junsu said. “It’s like they’re … they’ve been friends for so long that I think they’re in this rut. Every time Jaejoong goes out with someone else, he doesn’t seem happy. I don’t think either of them knows how to go from friends to more than friends.”

“Maybe you should play the matchmaker.”

Junsu laughed. “Been there, tried that. Jaejoong is stubborn. They’re stupid. They’ll figure it out.”

Yunho smiled. “You have gorgeous eyes.”

Junsu ducked his head and blushed from the unexpected compliment.

“Sorry,” Yunho said immediately. “I told myself I wouldn’t freak you out right away.”

“I-it’s okay. I … honestly? I hate dating. I just … I don’t do it for a reason. It’s a pain in the ass, and people always expect more. I go to a club, I hook up, fulfill my need and fuck off, because really, I …”

Yunho laughed. “Okay, okay. Got it.”

“I just don’t want you to expect anything more from me is all,” Junsu said, meeting his eyes.

“Okay. So this weekend. Let’s meet up, go dancing—“

Junsu shook his head. “That sounds like a date.”

“And this isn’t?” Yunho asked waving his hand to signify the café.

Junsu sighed. “Look, I—“

Yunho shook his head this time. “Don’t apologize. You’re being honest and I respect that. We don’t have to date. We have enough in common to be friends.”

“Yeah.” Junsu said. “And I have a paper to write this weekend anyway. I’ve put it off to the last minute, as always.”

Yunho nodded in understanding. “What’s it about?”

“It’s for my ethics class. Racism in the American music industry.”

“Really? I wrote a paper on that for one of my law classes last year.”

Junsu smiled and what followed was an in depth conversation about the topic and the research Yunho had done for it. He wrote down a few books and law cases for Junsu to use, and said he would email his paper to give Junsu some ideas.

“Hey! Junsu! You’re going to be late for class.”

Junsu looked up in alarm, and saw Jaejoong pointing at a clock. It was nine fifty.

“Fuck!” he shouted and stood up. He quickly gathered up his books and shoved them into his bag. “Thanks, Yunho,” he said. “I’ll call you later.” He rushed out of the café, barely hearing Yunho’s shouted good bye.


	2. The Setup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong sticks his nose into Junsu's dating life.

Junsu’s eyes blurred. Every word in every book was the same: “painful”. Research seriously sucked.

Junsu looked at his half finished paper, decided he could write the rest tomorrow, saved it and closed the document.

He needed a drink.

There was plenty of alcohol in their house, but Junsu wanted to go out. He’d been stuck in this place since Friday after classes, writing this damn paper.

He pushed away from the desk and stood up. Stretching and yawning, he walked over to his closet. The night was half over, so there wasn’t much point in dressing up. Still, Junsu wanted to look nice just in case he ran into someone worthy of a quickie. He thought for a moment about calling Yunho, and then decided not to. He just wanted to dance, and if Yunho came, they’d do more than dance.

He grabbed dark wash blue jeans that molded to his ass, and then tossed on a tank top. The cotton button down was light gray, practically sheer. Junsu tucked it in, buttoned the minimum buttons and then add a belt and a few pieces of jewelry. His hair looked less than stellar, but an hour on the dance floor would destroy anything he did to it, so he ran a brush through it, fluffed it around his head a bit and then headed out into the night.

He texted Jaejoong, asking where he was. Jaejoong had left a few hours earlier looking like little more than a slut, and Junsu expected him to drag some poor bastard home with him. Then wake up depressed because Jaejoong had liked him but not liked him, because it wasn’t Yoochun. Not that his best friend would ever admit to that.

Jaejoong texted back to say he was at the Purple Line. It was close enough to walk, but Junsu grabbed a taxi anyway.

The lights around the Purple Line were all purple, of course. It wasn’t Junsu’s favorite club, but the guys were always hot, and pretty straight girls liked to come and watch the gay boys dance. Junsu wondered for a moment if he wanted a girl tonight and then reminded himself he just came to dance.

The line was short and he was inside in just a few minutes. He went right to the bar, ordered something strong and knocked it back. The alcohol burned down his throat. He knew better than to drink a lot, so he only took one more shot and then turned to the dance floor to find Jaejoong.

Like that was hard. His bright neon green fishnet tank top stood out in the sea of darker colors. There was something molded to his front. Jaejoong’s head tilted back, mouth open as their bodies rocked together. The lights swirled around them and with a start, Junsu realized he was dancing with Yoochun.

Good. Maybe Jaejoong was drunk enough to drag him home and fuck him.

Junsu met a cute guy’s eyes and they moved as one to the middle of the dance floor. As soon as they got close, the guy said his name, but Junsu didn’t reply. He only came to dance. Their hips molded, his arms went around Junsu’s waist and they danced. With the way the other was moving, Junsu wasn’t surprised when he got really hard, really fast. The man most definitely wanted sex, but when he leaned for a kiss, Junsu leaned away and shook his head in apology.

The man scoffed and just like that left Junsu alone.

“Fuck you, then,” Junsu muttered. He wiped his forehead. God, he was already sweating.

Heat molded to his back, hips pressed against his and hands settled on his waist. He smiled, tilted his head back to catch sight of the tall man behind him. He was definitely cute. No names were exchanged, and Junsu lost himself in the sway of their bodies and the thump of the base. This one was more playful, running his hands up and down Junsu’s front, teasing his ears and neck with cool breaths and a warm tongue.

Junsu had no idea how long he danced with that guy, and he didn’t really mind when he flipped Junsu around, and then lips touched his in permission. Just a light kiss, but Junsu did the same as before and leaned away and shook his head. Disappointment flashed through the man’s eyes, but he didn’t stomp off in a snit. They continued dancing, and Junsu found his body closer and closer, more entwined, their movements slowing. He’d have to stop dancing with the guy soon or he’d be giving him mixed signals. He wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and hung off his taller frame. His hands slid down and cupped Junsu’s ass.

Junsu moaned, eyes fluttering shut. Yeah, time to go. He opened his eyes and stopped in shock as he saw Jaejoong across the dance floor, talking to Yunho and pointing at him. Yunho looked over, their eyes met. Yunho smiled but Junsu scowled.

Damn his best friend to hell and back.

In a burst of frustration, Junsu almost asked this man to go home with him, but he didn’t. With a sigh, he put his mouth to the other’s ear and said, “I have to go. My friends are waiting for me.”

The other’s arms tightened around him, and then he said, “I don’t want to let you go yet.”

“There’s a card with my number in my back pocket. Call me.”

Junsu shivered as the man pushed his hand into his pocket. He cupped his ass before taking the card. Junsu pushed away and told the man his name. “I’m Kyuhyun.”

Junsu smiled, and then pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Reluctantly, he slipped out of Kyuhyun’s hold and moved across the dance floor. He did not look at Yunho but scowled at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong smiled widely at him.

“Where’d Yoochun go?” Junsu asked, still not looking at Yunho.

“To the bathroom,” Jaejoong replied. He had his phone in his hands and Junsu snatched it up while Jaejoong was distracted looking toward the bathrooms.

“Su!”

Junsu dodged from him, and looked at the phone. Sure enough, a text to Yunho telling him where he was.

“Seriously, Jaejoong.”

“What?”

Junsu looked over at Yunho, and his smile had fallen and he regarded Junsu carefully.

“How’s your paper, Angel Face?” Yunho asked.

Junsu made a face. “Annoying.”

“Su-ah, are you … are you going to go home?” Jaejoong asked.

Junsu followed his gaze to Yoochun making his way through the crowd. “That depends. Are you going to finally have sex with him?”

Jaejoong’s eyes widened in alarm and his mouth opened.

“If you are, then no, I’ll go find someone to keep me company tonight,” Junsu felt more than saw Yunho flinch from the rejection. “If you’re not and I’m going to spend the night dealing with a moping Jaejoong then again, no, I’ll go find someone to keep me company tonight.”

“But Su—“

“He likes you,” Junsu said.

“He really does,” Yunho cut in.

Jaejoong bit his lower lip.

“What’s going on?” Yoochun asked. “Why is my Jaejoong all sad?”

Junsu, still feeling vindictive, said, “He wants to take you home, he wants you to undress him—“

“SU!”

“—and he wants you to fuck him until he can’t walk straight. Jaejoong, you have been shoving your nose into my dating life since Hyukjae dumped me. And well, it’s my turn. You love him. You want him. You fucking mope about him even if you don’t say it in words.”

Yoochun’s eyes went wide and he looked at Jaejoong who wasn’t looking at him anymore, but chewing on his lower lip.

“And I know you want that too,” Junsu continued, pointing a finger at Yoochun. “God, you two are so fucking in love with each other. Just … god, just … stop torturing yourselves and let yourselves fall in love for fuck’s sake. Fuck!”

Junsu made an aggravated noise and turned away from them. He pushed through the crowd, trying to get to the door. He really shouldn’t have come out tonight.

And he really shouldn’t have been surprised when Yunho followed him out.

For the first time in almost two years, Junsu wanted a cigarette.

Yunho grabbed his arm, and Junsu wrenched it away. “Hey, come on. What is wrong with you?”

“Nothing, I’m just …” He headed off toward his apartment.

Yunho fell into step beside him. With a sigh, he said, “I’m sorry, Su-ah. Jaejoong said you wanted me to come, but you didn’t have your phone to contact me.”

“God, I’m going to kill him,” Junsu muttered.

They were passing by another club, and Junsu stopped. With his own sigh, he looked at Yunho and said, “Well, let’s go dance then.”

“I’m not going to force my company on you if it’s not wanted,” Yunho said.

Junsu sighed again and he leaned against the wall of the club. God, he really wanted a cigarette. “It’s not you, Yunho. Really. I do like you and if this was a normal, random encounter or something, then sure, I’d dance with you. I’m just really mad at Jaejoong right now for sticking his nose into my life again. I shouldn’t take it out on you.” Junsu met his eyes, and then he smiled. “It’s not your fault that you’re gorgeous or that I’ve jerked off three nights running to thoughts of you. I was going to call you to see if you wanted to go dancing, but tonight, I just want to dance. I don’t want to go home, I don’t want to get fucked; I just wanted to dance away some frustrations.”

Yunho smiled and moved in front of him, almost touching. “Sorry, Angel Face. I think I only caught that jerking off three nights running to thoughts of me thing. What else did you say?”

Junsu looked up at him and smiled. “Does anything else matter?”

Yunho shrugged, taking one more step. His hands landed on the wall on either side of Junsu’s head. “Not to me. Not right now. Does it to you?”

Junsu shivered, and his body decided that he most definitely liked Yunho hovering over him. He put his hands on Yunho’s sides.

“I’m totally facing a dilemma right now,” Yunho said, leaning close.

“What’s that?” Junsu whispered, their lips almost touching.

“I want to dance, but I want to kiss you.”

Junsu licked his lips. He opened his mouth to reply to that, but Yunho moaned and covered the miniscule distance between their lips. The firm press of lips continued, neither moving as Junsu’s heart tried to calm down. His arms went around Yunho’s waist, slamming their hips together. Yunho moaned, and then the kiss increased to tongue and biting of lips. Yunho’s arm went around Junsu’s neck, the other slipped down his back, pulling their bodies completely together.

Junsu moaned, and almost unconsciously turned his hips to get one of Yunho’s thick thighs to push against his crotch. Yunho obliged and then pushed him back against the wall, rocking his leg into Junsu’s body.

Another moan ripped from Junsu’s throat.

“Dancing, or my place?” Yunho said into the kiss.

“Your … fuck … your place.”

Yunho broke away from his lips and grabbed his arm and yanked him from the wall. Junsu stumbled, but caught his feet and followed after him quickly. He flagged down a cab and opened the door for Junsu. Junsu tried to catch his breath. Yunho sat almost in his lap, but kept his face turned away. Junsu frowned.

The cab ride took about ten minutes, and then Yunho climbed out, paying while Junsu followed. He put in a code to a door on a building and let Junsu go in front of him. Junsu moved through a lobby toward elevators, seriously second guessing this. As soon as he agreed to come here, Yunho had stopped talking to him. Stopped looking at him. Like since he was going to get sex, he didn’t have to do anything else.

Junsu crossed his arms and stiffened when Yunho came up behind him. His arm went over Junsu’s shoulder and hit the elevator button. Junsu stepped away from his body heat. He should just go.

The elevator arrived, and he was ushered in. As soon as the doors shut, Yunho shoved him against the wall and kissed him.

Junsu pushed his shoulders. “What the hell?”

Yunho stayed close, Junsu wasn’t that strong, and smirked. “You’re pretty transparent, Su-ah. If I had looked at you in the cab, I would have kissed you in the cab and if I had kissed you in the cab, I would have probably tried to fuck you in the cab, and now that we’re here, I can look at you and kiss you and fuck you.”

“In the elevator?” Junsu said, slightly stunned from his explanation.

“Sure, if you want.”

Junsu smiled just as the doors dinged open. Yunho held out his hand and Junsu took it. He led them down a hall and then swiped his keycard and unlocked the door. They stepped into Yunho’s apartment. The hall light turned on and Junsu whistled.

It was like a penthouse. There was a living room and a dining room and a kitchen in the open floor plan. A hallway to the right. An entire wall was windows. The couches looked expensive and there was a flat screen TV on the wall.

Junsu kicked off his shoes. “Wow. Nice place.”

Yunho waved it off. “My father pays for it. Do you want a tour to the bedroom?”

Junsu laughed. “Sure.”

Yunho took his hand again and led him down a short hallway. They passed a bathroom and another room, and Yunho opened a set of doors into the master suite.

“Fuck,” Junsu said. “I’m glad we came to your house and not mine.”

Yunho pulled him right to the bed, and Junsu fell into it with a sigh. After the studying, researching and dancing he was almost ready for bed.

Yunho yanked his shirt off, and Junsu licked his lips seeing the row upon row of abs and muscles.

Almost.

He undressed quickly, peeling the jeans down his legs. The room spun and Junsu landed on his stomach with an oof. Yunho yanked the jeans off and then the heat of his body covered Junsu’s. Lips pressed against Junsu’s neck and he moaned, arching into Yunho’s body. His hard erection pushed against Junsu’s ass, and Junsu thought he’d come just thinking of that cock inside him.

“Fuck, Yunho.”

Yunho hummed as he left a trail of bite marks down Junsu’s back. Slick fingers slipped between his cleft and Junsu’s brain said this was too fast and god, fuck, those fingers pushed into him, two of them and he threw his head back with a cry and tried to thrust back onto them. Yunho held him down with his legs and pumped two fingers into him quickly, harshly twisting them and spreading them.

Junsu’s head was spinning. He whimpered when the fingers were gone.

Yunho grabbed his hips and yanked him up. Junsu went to his knees, head lowered to the bed. He stretched his hands out, a death grip on the blankets.

Cool liquid dripped onto his ass. Yunho spread it around his skin, massaging and spreading his ass open

“I think I’m going to start calling you Angel Ass. You seriously have the nicest ass I have ever had the pleasure of fucking,” Yunho said.

Junsu looked behind him. “Then why the fuck are you looking at it instead of fucking it?”

Yunho smirked. He grabbed his cock and god, it was as big as it felt and Junsu moaned and buried his face in the blankets. The first breach of Yunho into his body made him almost scream. It’d been a few weeks since his last fuck and oh god, did Yunho have to go so slow?

Junsu tried again to thrust back, but Yunho’s strong arms kept him in place.

Yunho readjusted only once and then slid completely inside Junsu, pausing when their bodies were pressed together. Junsu took deep breaths as his body clenched and refused to relax.

Yunho rubbed his hand over Junsu’s lower back, fingers still slick with lube. Junsu shut his eyes and spread his legs a bit more, and then he moaned, Yunho slipping around inside him. Yunho’s cock pushed against his prostate with each shallow thrust.

Slowly, Yunho pulled out, and spurred on by Junsu’s moan, he thrust forward again, hard, and Junsu did scream as pleasure shot through his nervous system. By the fourth thrust he was shaking so hard he could barely keep himself up.

“Fuck, Yunho!”

Yunho grunted in response. The grip on his hips tightened and Junsu whimpered as Yunho hammered into him. Their bodies slapped together, and Junsu bit his lip against a cry. A half formed protest still settled in his brain, because fuck, it was too intense, too much, too surreal all at once. Pleasure was firing through him, pleasure from Yunho, but more from the situation of being clothed less than ten minutes ago and now being fucked so perfectly, his entrance stretched so deliciously, that he was going to come without being touched.

Fuck. He was going to come without …

“Harder,” he gasped, and Yunho sped up.

Junsu’s mouth opened in a continuous noise, not quite a scream and not quite a moan. It was punctuated with a lilting whimper with every thrust.

“Fuck. Yunho! Yunnie!”

The pleasure snapped. Junsu’s body froze and another thrust of Yunho’s cock, slamming into him deeply, had Junsu screaming his orgasm into the blanket and shooting his come from his bouncing cock.

He almost collapsed, but Yunho held him up, breath staggering and thrusts going erratic until he shuddered and gasped Junsu’s name and filled him up with come.

Junsu smiled, and then scowled, pulling himself away. He fell to the side away from the mess he made. His chest was still heaving from the exertion.

Yunho lay next to him, and Junsu stiffened as his arm went around Junsu’s waist. “Now we do what I want to do.”

Confused, Junsu looked over his shoulder.

Yunho smiled and tugged on Junsu’s arm. He was still confused so he let Yunho roll him over.

“We’ve had your fuck, Angel Face,” Yunho said, fingers running down Junsu’s face. He tilted Junsu’s head and their lips met. Junsu’s protest changed to a deep moan as Yunho kissed him slowly, tongue moving just as firmly and confidently into his mouth as the man’s cock had moved in his ass just minutes ago.

Junsu wrapped his arms around Yunho’s neck and pulled their bodies together.

Yunho ended the kiss, but kept their mouths together. “We’ve had your fuck,” he repeated. “Now, I want to order take out, go to the living room and watch sappy movies with you until four am.”

Junsu tried not to smile, he really tried, but he couldn’t help it. “You want a date.”

“Lots of them. Is there a reason why you don’t like dating?”

Junsu’s smile fell. “Bad experiences.”

Yunho looked like he wanted to ask more, but he nodded. “Okay. Come on, Angel face, Give me a chance.”

Junsu sighed and rolled to his back again. Yunho’s hand ran over his abs, up his chest. Nothing sexual, just firm touches for comfort.

The majority of Junsu’s issues with dating came from moments like this. It was great at the beginning, but then it just slipped away. Or in Junsu’s experience, the other person cheated. This beginning, this rush of feelings and emotions, was always better, and the heartache when the comfort and familiarity fell apart was too painful.

Jaejoong always said that Junsu just hadn’t fallen in love yet. Really, truly in love.

Junsu doubted that he would fall in love with Yunho, but only four days after meeting him, he already knew more about him and had more in common with him than his last few boyfriends. That was promising, at least. He had no desire to have his heart broken again.

Yunho touched his cheek again, and Junsu looked at him. “I think right now I’d be content with at least knowing you’ll let me take you on a proper date.”

Junsu smiled, and nodded. “Yes.”

“Good. Don’t you have a paper to write?”

“And now I hate you.”

Yunho chuckled. His hand dropped to Junsu’s cock, rolling the softness around his fingers. “I could take your mind off of it again.”

Junsu’s eyes shut as his cock filled. “You’re full of good ideas today.”

Yunho’s lips pressed against his and Junsu moaned, arching his body into Yunho’s again. Yunho settled between his legs and hooked his knees at his elbows. And even if this didn’t turn out to be more, at least the sex was good.

Yunho pushed into him, and Junsu moaned.

Fantastic, his mind corrected. The sex was fantastic.

\---

Junsu slipped into his apartment just after seven in the morning. His body was pleasantly sore, and he’d been tempted to stay at Yunho’s. He left the sleeping sex god a note, asking to meet at the café in a few hours. He really needed a shower.

He stopped in the main room and noted the singlet Jaejoong had been wearing hanging over the lamp. Another shirt was lying over the back of the couch, and Junsu was sure it was the same blue shirt Yoochun had worn the night before. Two pairs of jeans were in the kitchen, and a pair of boxers in the hallway, squished at the base of Jaejoong’s door.

If the clothes weren’t enough of an indication, soft whimpers and faded moans slipped through the closed door and into the hallway.

Smiling, Junsu headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. He couldn’t wait until those two soul mates emerged so Junsu could throw this in Jaejoong’s pretty face and have Jaejoong admit that he was right. Then again, Jaejoong was right too. Yunho was nice, and Junsu was going to go out with him. Probably more than once.

Best friends really did know what was good for you, even if you were too blind to see it for yourself.


	3. Intruding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junsu makes Jaejoong see exactly what he knew he was feeling.

Jaejoong looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. Maybe he was dressing a little too slutty. He’d never thought he’d ever think that something could be too slutty.

The black pants clung to him, showing off more than he usually showed. Even with boxers on, he could see the curve of his cock. And dancing for only a few minutes would harden it up. He never went home alone when he wore these pants. The shirt wasn’t really enough material to be labeled a shirt. A fishnet tank top in bright green, it showed off every curve of his muscles and the piercing in his nipple and navel. All of his skin.

He almost took the shirt off, but then left it on. He needed to get laid, and this outfit guaranteed it. The sooner the better too. He wanted a decent amount of sleep tonight.

“Hey Jae, have you seen—Holy shit,” Junsu said from his doorway.

“Too much?” Jae asked and winced.

Junsu scoffed.

Jae smiled. “Okay, okay. Too little?”

“Depends. Are you going for conservative and coy, or slutty and fuckable?”

“Slutty and fuckable.”

“Then you’re good.”

Jaejoong bit his lip again as he stared into the mirror. Still unsure.

“What’s wrong, Jae?” Junsu asked, coming into the room.

Jaejoong opened his mouth to tell him about the argument he and Yoochun had the night before and then shut it. They’d been flirting, as always, and then Yoochun had said something about being the only one in Jae’s heart, and Jae had joked back, but not the only one in his pants and Yoochun had called him a slut and left. Yoochun always called him a slut, but this time it had hurt.

“You know,” Junsu said, “It’s okay not to go out and get fucked up against a wall by some random guy.”

Jaejoong snorted. “Says the commitment phobe.”

Junsu sighed. “Have fun. Take a couple shots for me.”

“I will.”

Junsu left him alone and Jaejoong pouted at his reflection again. The outfit would get him what he wanted, and the drinking and dancing would get his mind off Yoochun. Maybe tomorrow he’d go to the café and see if he could find out why Yoochun was upset with him.

He went to the bathroom, outlined his eyes in black and green and added lip gloss. He slipped the tube in his pocket for reapplication and then sauntered out of the house. He received three offers before he even got to The Purple Line. His smile widened with each one, because he loved being desirable and sexy, and in this outfit and with his body, he knew he was both. He ignored the line, and flashed a smile at the bouncer. TOP smiled back and unhooked the rope and let him through. There were grumbles down the line, but most of the people in line knew Jaejoong. At the last second, Jaejoong saw his friend Donghae. He batted his eyes at TOP and TOP rolled his but let Donghae and the tall piece of sexy with Donghae into the club with him.

“God, Jaejoong, you look amazing,” Donghae said and kissed him on the cheek.

“You too, babe. Who’s the tall slice of heaven?” Jaejoong said, grinning up at him.

“This is Kyuhyun, we went to high school together.”

Jaejoong smiled and had the satisfaction of seeing Kyuhyun floored. “Buy me a drink?”

Kyuhyun, still dazed, nodded.

Donghae chuckled, kissed Jae’s cheek again and then disappeared on the dance floor.

Jaejoong sat at the bar with Kyuhyun. He talked and laughed and flirted until their legs were entwined and they were both pretty tipsy. Jaejoong had a feeling he wasn’t going to have to dance to get laid tonight.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. “Excuse me, just a moment, gorgeous,” Jaejoong said. He fished out his phone and saw a text from Junsu asking where he was. Jaejoong quickly replied and then with an evil smirk, sent Yunho a text telling him that Junsu wanted to meet up with him at The Purple Line.

He put his phone back in his pocket and smiled at Kyuhyun. “Sorry, you were saying?”

Arms went around his neck, heated breath blew over his ear. Jaejoong shivered, and it took a moment for him to turn around.

“Hey, JaeBaby.”

Jaejoong swallowed, unable to say anything as Yoochun kissed his cheek.

“Who’s your friend?”

Jaejoong picked up the slight smell of alcohol on Yoochun’s breath, but after six shots, he was sure his was worse. “This is Kyuhyun. One of Donghae’s friends. We were just about to leave.”

Yoochun’s eyes darkened and he pouted. “Dance with me first.”

Jaejoong bit his lower lip. He wanted to say no, he didn’t want to think about Yoochun right then. He wanted to forget about him for a little while. That’s what coming out was supposed to do. Let him forget. But he really couldn’t. Yoochun was his best friend.

“Do you mind, Kyu? Yoochun’s my best friend.”

Kyuhyun smiled and said in his low voice, “No. I think I’d rather enjoy watching you dance.”

“It is a very sexy sight,” Yoochun said. His hands dropped to Jaejoong’s waist and pulled him off the bar stool.

Jaejoong’s heart fluttered at the feel of Yoochun’s arms around him, but his brain panicked at the same time. He was not supposed to feel like that with Yoochun. Jae let Yoochun lead them to the middle of the dance floor. Their hips swayed as they walked and Yoochun’s fingers threaded through the material of the singlet.

Jaejoong shivered. He lifted his arm around Yoochun’s neck and leaned back on him, catching the beat with his hips.

“Fuck, Jae,” Yoochun muttered into his ear, voice so low and rumbling. Another set of shivers coursed down Jaejoong’s spine. His cock twitched and he shut his eyes in a panic, hoping Yoochun wouldn’t notice, but then Yoochun’s hands dropped to his hips, palms curling on his hipbones, fingers framing his cock, and therefore his erection.

“Yo-yoo-chun,” Jaejoong gasped, but too quietly for Yoochun to hear over the music.

Jaejoong couldn’t breathe, or even think. He needed to get away, put some space between them, run away, do anything before this dance escalated into something more. Yoochun meant everything to him and if he kept rolling against him like this, everything would change and he’d lose Yoochun, and god, he couldn’t lose Yoochun.

“Jae, why … “

“Let me go,” Jae whispered, twisting his head so that was right in Yoochun’s ear. “Please, please, let me go.”

Yoochun spun him around, and Jaejoong yelped at the sudden new positions. Like this, it was like they were even closer, bodies synching in their dance. Yoochun’s hands gripped his ass and their hips slid tighter, and Jaejoong gasped as Yoochun’s hard cock rubbed against his. He tried to break away, but Yoochun pulled him closer. His breath warm on his neck.

“Just let me dance with you,” Yoochun said. “That’s … that’s all I can get from you, so just let me dance.”

Jaejoong wanted to protest, but it was Yoochun and Jaejoong knew he’d do anything for Yoochun, so he lost himself in the music and he danced. Song after song melted around them. Their bodies grew sweaty, their breaths short and panting. Jaejoong’s cock ached so much, because even though they were rubbing up against each other, the teasing touches weren’t enough to get off, and the thought of getting off in the middle of a bunch of people while he was pressed up against Yoochun was terrifying.

And god, Jaejoong wanted it. He wanted Yoochun.

“Fuck, want … want you,” Jaejoong moaned as Yoochun rolled his hips a different way.

Yoochun froze and pulled his head away, and Jaejoong blushed, ducking. He so did not mean to say that out loud. Their eyes met, and Jaejoong panicked again, because that was not a look of amusement or lust. It was something a lot more serious and Jaejoong refused to give a name to it.

“You mean that?” Yoochun asked.

“M-mean what?” Jaejoong whispered.

Yoochun frowned, and then he shook his head. “Are you sober?”

Jaejoong wanted to say no, but it’d been long enough since his last shot that he hardly felt buzzed anymore.

Yoochun didn’t wait for an answer. He grabbed Jaejoong’s chin and yanked his head up so their eyes would meet again.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” he said, but his voice cracked, and Jaejoong nodded, because god, maybe he could slip away or something, and just get out of this tense … whatever this was with Yoochun.

“Don’t leave, please.” He whispered. “Please, just … give me a minute.”

Jaejoong nodded, and again, he wouldn’t leave, because it was Yoochun asking. Yoochun kissed his cheek, and turned away. Jaejoong sighed in relief as the tension level dropped. He staggered to the wall and leaned against it, eyes shut. The music and bass thrummed throug him and he could almost feel Yoochun still dancing against him. To distract himself from what that might possibly mean, he took out his phone to see if Junsu had called.

“Hey beautiful,” a voice said, and Jaejoong looked up to tell this person to fuck off.

He stopped, mid-curse and smiled at Yunho. “Hey.”

“Where’s Junsu?”

Jaejoong bit his lip because he didn’t even know if Junsu had shown up. He looked around the club and saw Kyuhyun dancing with someone, and then he pouted, because it was Junsu wrapped around him. He was supposed to go home with Kyuhyun, but Jaejoong figured he’d made Kyuhyun wait long enough. Jaejoong pointed. “Right over there.”

Junsu looked up and saw him and glared.

Jaejoong winced. “God, he’s going to be pissed at me.”

“Why?” Yunho asked.

“Um … he sort of doesn’t know you’re here.”

“Wait, what? Jaejoong.”

Junsu stalked over to them. “Where’d Yoochun go?”

“To the bathroom,” Jaejoong replied. He looked toward the bathrooms, trying to escape that pissed-off-best-friend look. Junsu snatched his phone out of his hands.

“Su!” he shouted and made a futile attempt to grab it back.

Junsu dodged from him, and looked at the phone. A moment later, he snorted. “Seriously, Jaejoong.”

“What?”

Junsu looked over at Yunho.

Yunho’s smile had fallen and he regarded Junsu carefully. Jaejoong felt a little guilty, because he wasn’t just messing with Junsu who he’d known forever, but he was playing Yunho too. It seemed like he had a tendency to screw everything up. He looked away.

“How’s your paper, Angel Face?” Yunho asked.

Junsu stuck his tongue out. “Annoying.”

“Su-ah, are you … are you going to go home?” Jaejoong asked as Yoochun appeared and headed back toward them.

“That depends,” Junsu said. “Are you going to finally have sex with him?”

Jaejoong’s eyes widened in alarm and his mouth opened.

“If you are, then no, I’ll go find someone to keep me company tonight. If you’re not and I’m going to spend the night dealing with a moping Jaejoong then again, no, I’ll go find someone to keep me company tonight.”

“But Su—“

“He likes you,” Junsu said.

“He really does,” Yunho cut in.

Jaejoong bit his lower lip.

“What’s going on?” Yoochun asked. “Why is my JaeBaby all sad?”

Junsu, still feeling vindictive, said, “He wants to take you home, he wants you to undress him—“

“SU!”

“—and he wants you to fuck him until he can’t walk straight. Jaejoong, you have been shoving your nose into my dating life since Hyukjae dumped me. And well, it’s my turn. You love him. You want him. You fucking mope about him even if you don’t say it in words.”

Yoochun’s eyes went wide and he looked at Jaejoong who wasn’t looking at him anymore, but chewing on his lower lip.

“And I know you want that too,” Junsu continued, pointing a finger at Yoochun. “God, you two are so fucking in love with each other. Just … god, just … stop torturing yourselves and let yourselves fall in love for fuck’s sake. Fuck!”

Junsu made an aggravated noise and turned away from them.

Jaejoong whined and tried to disappear. The wall was firm behind him, but as Yoochun moved in close, Jaejoong felt like he was going to fall over. Yoochun pinned him to the wall, hands by his head.

“Is that true?” he asked, whisper shouting to be heard over the music.

Jaejoong’s eyes went wide and he panicked, because … because Yoochun looked so angry, and so upset, and Jaejoong shook his head frantically.

Yoochun sighed. “Come on, Jae. Be honest with me, please.” His face moved forward again, to the side of Jaejoong’s. His breath was hot on Jaejoong’s ear. He smelled so good, a mixture of sweat, cologne, alcohol, a touch of cigarette smoke. Just like when they were dancing, their bodies fit together. Jaejoong let out an agonized noise and put his arms around Yoochun’s middle. He hugged him tightly, hiding his face in Yoochun’s shoulder.

Yoochun’s arms easily found their way around his waist, and Jaejoong tried not to cry.

“I’m sorry, I … I’m sorry, I can’t help it,” Jaejoong muttered.

“Can’t help what?” Yoochun asked.

“I … “ Jaejoong held him tighter, unable to say anything else.

Yoochun’s fingers slipped into his shirt again, hot against his skin as he rubbed back and forth. That simple touch had sparks flying up Jaejoong’s spine and unconsciously he moaned and tried to pull Yoochun closer.

Yoochun turned his head, so his mouth was right at Jaejoong’s ear. “If you’re not going to be honest with me, then I’m going lie to you, too. I don’t want you. I have never dreamed about you. I don’t think you’re the most beautiful person in the entire world. I’ve never imagined what it would be like to kiss you, or slip my fingers into your body.”

Jaejoong moaned. He wrapped his leg around Yoochun’s calf and pushed their hips together. Yoochun grunted and rocked slowly.

“And I haven’t ever thought about tracking down every single fucker that you’d slept with and chopping off his dick because you aren’t mine, Jaejoong. You aren’t mine, and I don’t love you. And I don’t want you.”

Jaejoong gasped as he was suddenly left alone, leaning against the wall. His knees collapsed and he pushed against the wall for support, watching Yoochun walk away from him.

_NO, no no no no no no no no no no._

“No, Yoochun. Yoochun!” Jaejoong shouted.

Yoochun stopped and then slowly turned around.

Jaejoong held his hand out, and his breath stopped as Yoochun stared at it for a long time. Jaejoong bit his lip and dropped his eyes. Yoochun came back. He cupped Jaejoong’s cheeks and spread tears Jaejoong didn’t know had fallen. He tilted Jaejoong’s head back and pressed their lips together.

With a whimper, Jaejoong grabbed Yoochun’s wrists, eyes open wide. They stared at each other, lips not moving, not kissing, just staring.

It wasn't their first kiss. Not at all, but the others had been teasing, nothing compared to the emotion in Yoochun's eyes.

Yoochun pulled away, just a breath of air between.

“I love you,” Jaejoong muttered. “I … I do, please, I do, I—“

Yoochun pressed another kiss to his lips to shut him up. “No more lying?”

Jaejoong shook his head.

“I love you,” Yoochun said.

Jaejoong’s eyes shut and he threw himself at Yoochun, arms around his neck. “Take me home.”

Yoochun put his arms around Jaejoong again and shook his head. “N-not, we-we … it’s …”

“Please, Chunnie. We’re already friends, we’ve already … I don’t know. I just … please.”

Yoochun smiled and kissed Jaejoong’s neck. Their hips started swaying to a slower beat than music. Yoochun’s lips feathered up to Jaejoong’s ear, and then back down, leaving the impression of a kiss all along his skin. Jaejoong shivered under the attention. Yoochun’s tongue followed the trail, and then his teeth, nipping at sensitive skin.

Jaejoong’s cock was hard in his pants in a moment.

“What do you want me to do, JaeBaby?” he whispered, licking Jaejoong’s ear. “Do you want me to worship you and tease you so much, right here against this wall, that you come in your pants? Or do you want me to take you home and fuck you hard and fast over the back of your couch.”

Jaejoong whimpered. “B-both, fuck, both.”

Yoochun moaned and rocked his hips harder into Jaejoong’s, rolling their erections together. His fingers slipped up, taking the singlet with him until he could pull on Jaejoong’s nipple piercing. Jaejoong was half way to an orgasm when a voice not Yoochun’s said, “Okay, okay. Come on, guys.”

Reluctantly, Jaejoong pulled away from Yoochun, and through lust-dazed eyes, focused on TOP smiling at them.

“No, sex on the dance floor. Take it home.”

Jaejoong pouted. “But I was about to come.”

TOP grinned. “Yeah. I know. So does half the club that’s been watching you two frot for the last ten minutes. Either dance like everyone else, or go home and fuck so I don’t have to toss you out.”

Yoochun took a very deep breath and then said, “Okay.”

TOP patted Yoochun on the shoulder and turned away.

Yoochun smiled and ran his hand through Jaejoong’s hair. “Is it safe to go to your house? Yoohwan is home and has an early class tomorrow.”

Jaejoong nodded. “Junsu said he’d find some place to sleep.”

“With Yunho?”

Jaejoong shrugged. “Maybe. I think they’re both mad at me for getting in the middle.”

“They have every right to be,” Yoochun said. “It’s none of your business.”

Jaejoong pouted. “I know, but Junsu’s my best friend. He needs …”

“I think you need to figure out your own love life before sticking your nose into theirs.”

With a small smile, Jaejoong said, “I’m pretty sure I have figured out my own love life.”

Yoochun’s face hardened for a moment and then he hugged Jaejoong tightly. “You really love me?”

“Yes. I do.”

“Good. Come on. Let me show you how much I love you and how long I've wanted you.”


End file.
